


Coffee break

by scarletskies



Series: Business Partners [1]
Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Office AU, shiritori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto brings Taiga coffee everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee break

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in my Office AU. This takes place before [this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4868993)

 “Office duties.” Hokuto explains when Taiga looks at him after dumping one more folder at the growing stack on one side of Taiga’s desk. Using his chair, Taiga slides closer to the stack and opens the file to see what the document is about. Taiga sighs and Hokuto could only look at him ruefully. “Sorry.” He mumbles.

 “It’s okay.” Taiga slides back to his laptop. “You should’ve just asked one of your interns to bring this to me.” Taiga sounds worried. “Yamashita-san might think you’re skipping work.”

 “It’s just two floors, no big deal.” Hokuto walks over to the vacant side of Taiga’s desk and leans casually against it. “Actually…” he carefully places a tall paper cup on the desk. “For you.” He nudges the cup towards Taiga.

 Taiga stares at it for a good minute before shyly taking it. “You’re always bringing me coffee.” He smiles gratefully as he takes a sip. It’s still too hot for his liking so he sets the cup back. “Thank you.” He turns slightly away from Hokuto and starts typing.

 Hokuto swore he heard hushed giggling behind his back but decides to ignore it. “Don’t mention it.” He steals a glance at Taiga and up close he notices that he’s wearing a slightly dressier blue shirt than his usual office wear and that he had his hair trimmed and styled a bit to the side. Of course Hokuto thinks Taiga always looks nice but just this time he had this feeling that he’s dressed to impress someone.

 “Shouldn’t you be going back?” Taiga’s question snaps back Hokuto back to reality and he immediately shakes his head.

 “We have a few more minutes. We can still chat.” Hokuto moves a little closer. “You’ve been pretty upbeat lately. Anything good happened?” He asks casually to make conversation.

 Taiga leans back at his chair as he looks at Hokuto. “It was payday yesterday?” he tries. He reaches for his coffee and drinks a little. “You know,” he places the cup back. “Why don’t you let me treat you out for all the coffee you’ve brought me?” he asks and Hokuto’s eyes widen slightly.

 “You don’t have to-“

 “But I insist.” Taiga says firmly. His expression softens a bit. “I’m already feeling bad that you’re so nice to me…” his lips form into a pout and Hokuto gives in immediately.

 “Well...” Hokuto tries not to sound excited. “We can go out to dinner tonight…”

 “Can’t.” Taiga says instantly and Hokuto’s face fell. “It’s not that I don’t want to go,” Taiga begins to explain and Hokuto recovers a bit. “It’s just that I promised Fujigaya-senpai I’d join him for dinner tonight.” He finishes apologetically. “We could go some other day?” he offers with a small smile.

 Hokuto feels jealousy bubble up inside him and he looks away just in case it shows on his face. “I understand, don’t worry.” So Taiga’s all dressed up because he has a date with his manager today, he thinks bitterly.

 Taiga sighs in relief. “Good. So when are-“ Taiga and Hokuto both tense up when they heard rushed footsteps and the quick greetings of the younger staff.

 “Ah, Matsumura-kun.” Fujigaya stops at Taiga’s workspace. Hokuto bows politely in greeting. He fidgets a bit as he felt Fujigaya look him over  intensely before shifting  his gaze to Taiga. “Come to my office when you’re done talking.” He says gruffly before walking off.

 “Well, someone’s grumpy.” Hokuto whispers when he’s sure Fujigaya’s out of earshot.

 Taiga chuckles as he stands up and gathers some papers from beside his laptop. “Maybe he got into the same elevator as Kitayama-senpai…” Taiga trails off and Hokuto just nods in agreement. “Let’s talk about this later, okay?” he smiles at Hokuto one last time before rushing off to Fujigaya’s office.

 Hokuto sighs longingly as he watches Taiga’s retreating back. So his competition is Fujigaya, huh? He thinks to himself as he distances himself from Taiga’s desk. He blinks though when he turns and finds Taiga’s team mates staring at him weirdly. His cheeks heat up and he feels a strange mixture of panic and embarrassment when he realizes they must have heard bits and pieces of the conversation earlier. He clears his throat and they either look down or away from him. He sighs at this and resigns himself to what will happen in the next few days.

 He just hopes the rumors wouldn’t be about him getting dumped.


End file.
